icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:IOMG/@comment-4808439-20110408220953
This is a small story I wrote, and I wanted to see what you think. And it's NOT real. "Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping You're in my head like a song on the radio" It was Two o'clock and I still wasn't asleep -although I wish I was, cause Mama needs her sleep-cause a had than nerds name stuck in my head like a song. "All I know is I gotta get next to you Yeah, I gotta get next to you" And all I could think about was being next to him, him being Freddie the boy I'm meant to hate. "Sitting here turning minutes into hours To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone" I was sat at my desk trying to find the nerve to call Freddie just to hear his voice. "Cause you don't know that I gotta get next to you" Maybe I should go see him, tomorrow I mean. "Maybe we're friends and maybe we're more Maybe it's just my imagination" I'm just so confused, and Sam Puckett doesn't do confused or love or- maybe I'm imagining all the smiles. "But I see you stare just a little too long And it makes me start to wonder" But every now and then I see him stare a little to long and I gets me thinking. "So baby, call me crazy but I think you feel it too Maybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you I gotta get next to you" And maybe I'm crazy but I think he feels the same, or maybe I just need to be near him. "Asked around and I heard that you were talking Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league" I was alone in the studio when George started talking to me about Freddie, aparently he said that he was out of my league. "What a fool, I gotta get next to you, oh yeah" Idiot, he could have asked me. "It's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep" So here I am at five in the morning and I'm still not sleeping, cause of that nub. "Cause I wish, yeah I wish you knew what you mean to me Baby, let's get together and end this mystery" And I wish I could tell him how I feel cause all I want is for him to love me. "Maybe we're friends and maybe we're more Maybe it's just my imagination" And I keep going over our friendship trying to see if I imagined all the small things. "But I see you stare just a little too long And it makes me start to wonder" And during yesterdays iCarly I caught him staring at me and just maybe he likes me too. "So baby, call me crazy but I think you feel it too Maybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you" And you can all call me crazy but I'm sure he feels the same. "Watcha gotta say? Watcha gotta do? How you get the one you want to wanna get next to you? Watcha gotta say? Watcha gotta do? " All he's gotta do is tell me and maybe kiss me :D. "How you get the one you want to wanna get next to you?" But I don't know what I'm meant to do, just tell him? "Watcha gotta say? Watcha gotta do?How you get the one you want to wanna get next to you? Watcha gotta say? Watcha gotta do?" All he's gotta do is say those three words. "How you get the one you want to wanna get next to you, yeah yeah To wanna get next to you?" I should call him and tell him or break into his house and tell him? "Maybe we're friends, maybe we're more And maybe it's just my imagination" And maybe we're more than friends but maybe not. "But I see you stare just a little too long And it makes me start to wonder" And I love the little things like the smiles and stares. "So baby, call me crazy but I think you feel it too So baby, call me crazy but I know you feel it too" And he'll probably call me crazy but I think he feels it too. "Maybe I, maybe I, just gotta get next to you Next to you, I gotta get next to you" And all I gotta do is get next to him and tell him so I'll break into his house, wish me luck. Sam's Blog "What do I do?" April 8th 2011